Gregory Dark
| birth_place = Los Angeles | occupation = Film director, producer, writer | yearsactive = }} Gregory Dark (born Gregory Hippolyte Brown on July 12, 1957 in Los Angeles) is an American film director, film producer, music video director, and screenwriter. Dark is one of the few adult filmmakers to successfully transition into mainstream Hollywood film-making. He has also been credited as Alexander Hippolyte, as Gregory Brown, and as The Dark Brothers. Early career Dark began his career as a fine artist of both paintings and conceptual art and installations. After graduating with an MFA from Stanford University, he moved to New York City to pursue graduate studies in film at New York University. From the mid-1980s through the mid-1990s, Dark directed hardcore and softcore adult films. His work from this period influenced the current "Alt porn" genre. Dark directed or produced more than 30 action films and erotic thrillers as head of production for Axis Films, a B movie company, from 1987 to 1995. Dark's erotic thrillers in the early 1990s such as Animal Instincts I and II, Body of Influence, and Mirror Images II featured Shannon Whirry in various stages of undress. In 1994, he directed the film Stranger by Night, starring Steven Bauer. Dark's films of this period won him accolades such as "the Steven Spielberg of the soft-core set" and "the Martin Scorsese of the erotic thriller". Music videos Dark then became a sought-after music video director who has directed more than 150 clips, helming videos for popular recording artists. He has been nominated for and won several MTV Video Music Awards as well as awards from BET and Billboard for his music video work. In 1998, Dark directed the video for "Zoot Suit Riot" by Cherry Poppin' Daddies, which won the Daddies a nomination for "Best New Artist in a Video" at the 1998 MTV Video Music Awards. That same year, he directed "Fuck Dying" and "Pushin' Weight" for Ice Cube. Dark's 1998 video "What U See Is What U Get" for Xzibit remained at the top of the Charts on BET for almost a year and won a Source Award. On November 22 and 23, 1999, he directed the video for "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" by Britney Spears. In 2000, Vitamin C's "Graduation (Friends Forever)" and Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" video, which was shot in Los Angeles, sixty-three feet underground in an abandoned subway tunnel. In 2002, he directed the video for the A*Teens cover of "Can't Help Falling in Love" for the Disney feature Lilo & Stitch. In mid-2002, he also directed the video for the Breaking Benjamin single Polyamorous. Dark directed the music video for "Undercover Funk" by Snoop Dogg featuring Bootsy Collins for the film Undercover Brother. The video featured acting performances by the film's stars Eddie Griffin, who morphs into Snoop Dogg at the beginning of the video, and dancing and lip synching performances by Neil Patrick Harris and Denise Richards. Major motion pictures Dark's first major motion picture, horror film See No Evil, was released nationwide on May 19, 2006, for WWE Films and Lions Gate Entertainment. It was directed by Dark, written by Dan Madigan, produced by Joel Simon, and starred professional wrestler Kane. See No Evil grossed more than $40 million. In 2008 Dark directed the independent film Little Fish, Strange Pond, starring Matthew Modine, Adam Baldwin, Callum Blue, Zach Galifianakis, Liza Weil, and Paul Adelstein, which was retitled to Frenemy for its December 2010 DVD release. During 2009, Dark directed An Evening With Stephen Lynch, a concert film starring comedian and musician Stephen Lynch. Awards *1996 XRCO Award – Best Director *1996 XRCO Hall of Fame inductee References External links * * Gregory Dark at the Music Video Database * "The Devil in Greg Dark", by Tom Junod, Esquire, February 1, 2001 Category:1957 births Category:Alt porn Category:American film directors Category:American music video directors Category:American pornographic film directors Category:Living people Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:American conceptual artists Category:Installation artists Category:American painters Category:Painters from California Category:Film directors from California